Schuyler College
by Zoom1309
Summary: A gender-bent modern reality. Where Alexa Hamilton is in college learning about new york.


Alexa looked up at the great, big building. College, never thought she would get here. Not because she wasn't smart enough, it was because she was poor, very poor. Her father had left when she was young and her mom had died from a fever a few years later. She started working when she was 14 and throughout her whole life she would read and write non-stop. and a few weeks ago she came to New York. She had lived in the Caribbean's. Now here she was going to Schuyler College on a full scholarship. With a tattered suitcase in hand and butterflies in her stomach, she walked up the big white steps and walked to the dormitories. She looked down, took out her key and a piece of paper with slanted writing on it that read Dorm room: 6A. Then, suddenly she banged into something and almost fell over but someone caught her.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry"

Alexa looked up and brown haired, brown eyed boy was looking at her with worry. he was wearing a yellow shirt with dark blue jean. His hair was messy but it suited him. He pulled her up to her feet.

Alexa stepped back and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

" Oh, that's alright." He looked over Alexa, her short dirty blond hair, her loose-fitting gray t-shirt and her faded blue jeans. He put out a hand. "My name's Peter, Peter Schuyler."

"Alexa, Alexa Hamilton." She took his hand a shook it. "Are you Schuyler, as in Schuyler College?"

"Yea, my dad built this place. My brothers and I practically grew up here. I know this place like the back of my hand, so if you ever need any help just come to me." He smiled softly.

"Actually I'm a little lost." She held out the piece of paper. "Could you tell me where this dorm room is?"

Peter read that paper then looked up thinking for a second. "Yea, take the floor up to the top level then turn right. Walk to the end of the hall and the door on your left should be your room."

"Thanks and how many people will be in my room?"

You'll have 3 or 4 other girls."

"Thanks so much Peter. See you around." She walked away and waved. He waved back. Alexa got into the elevator and pressed the number 6. The elevator shook and stopped. The door opened and she stepped out. She walked out turned right and down the hall. She turned to the door on the left and noticed the door was already open, she stepped in and looked around. A girl with lightly tanned skin, beautiful curly, brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved green crop top that said CHILL in white letters with black leggings. She had full red lips and a perfect hourglass figure. The girl walked up to Alexa. "Hi! Are you one of my roommates?"

"Yea. Hello, my name's Alexa Hamilton."

"Hi Alexa, my name's Joanna Laurens. It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Alexa looked around." Did you settle in yet? "

"Yea I'm in the room on the left." Johanna pointed to the room. " The middle room has a bathroom and the room on the right has a huge bed for -um- special friends. The room on the other side has a huge walk-in closet. "

Alexa began. "I'll take the one with the-" but she was cut off by a knock on the door. A girl with dark skin and shoulder-length black hair walked in. She was wearing a long sleeve button down blouse and blue skinny jeans. Johanna smiled and said. "Whats up hot stuff?!" The girl ran over to Johanna and hugged her. "Johanna! How have you been?! I've missed you sooooo much!" She let go of Johanna and they both sat on the couch. "You need to tell me all about your summer." Then she looked around and saw Alexa. "Hmm… I don't know you. Are you new to town?"

"Yea. I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"What's your name?"

"It's Alexa Hamilton."

"My name's Hope Mulligan." Hope got up and looked over Alexa. "Hmm… You're kinda cute a with a bit of makeup and a red dress you'll be club ready! How are you with going to the club tonight?"

Alexa rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I guess I could go…"

Johanna shot up "Oh please come it'll be amazing! We can all go out and buy outfits my treat."

"Alright, alright I'll go but don't ditch me for some guys okay?"

"Okay!" Johanna looked over at Hope "Okay?"

Hope sighed "Fine."

Johanna clapped happily. "I bet I know which bedroom Hope wants."

Hope crossed her arms. "I bet you don't."

"The one with the walk-in closet."

Hope uncrossed her arms. "Walk-in closet?"

Johanna laughed, took Hopes hand a led her to the room with the closet. Alexa picked up her suitcase and walked into the room with a bathroom. She smiled widely. She had a shower in her room! Yay! Alexa unpacked her bag, she put her clothes in a dresser. She didn't have much so I didn't take up much space. She walked outside and saw that someone new was standing by the door.

"Hi is this you're dorm?"

The girl had a kinda of light olive skin, she had ocean blue eyes and hair up to the bottom of her back. She was wearing a black crop top with black leggings. " Uh yes, I believe so. Who are you?"

"I'm Alexa Hamilton. Who are you?" Alexa noted that she had a French accent.

"I'm Melinda Lafayette"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offended you or anything but-" She was cut off by a loud scream. Alexa turned around and saw Hope running toward Melinda. They hugged and bounced around screaming. Johanna walked up behind Alexa and said: "This is gonna happen a lot so get used to it."

"Why is Hope famous or something?" Alexa was just joking but Johanna said " Yes basically. She knows everyone in town and everyone knows her and loves her. She gets things for free it's crazy."

Hope looks around "I'm just a social person. Maybe if you weren't so quiet then people would notice you."

Johanna looked a little offended. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to go around acting like a madman and pretending to like everyone and everything I see."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Why do you take everything so personally?"

Alexa was looking at all of this. It was different she never had friends back home and when she saw friends together they were always so nice to each other. These girls teased and criticized each other. Melinda asked, "So where's my room?"

Hope giggled a little "You have the one with the big bed for your many many special friends."

Melinda crossed her arms "it's not that many."

"Oh, so 3 a Day isn't that many right?" Said Johanna

"Hey, that happened once!"

Hope pushed Melinda to her room "Hurry up I want to go shopping!"

Johanna rolled her eyes "If you couldn't tell Hope is a bit pushy."

Alexa laughed "A bit?"

Johanna smiled "Okay maybe more than a bit."


End file.
